


Would You Do It Again?

by Metatonia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Amnesia, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Tried, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, i'm a slut for amnesia so yeah, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatonia/pseuds/Metatonia
Summary: A hungry demon takes Sawyer. They're found physically untouched. What the demon ate can't be regained and the brothers relive the pain of losing Lilith. Solomon goes through survivor guilt. Luke regrets not being more powerful. Simeon can't believe he couldn't protect the human he was supposed to. Mammon debates whether it's worth it or not to try and rekindle their relationship.It's definitely a Mammon/MC story but all the brothers will have their time in the spotlight. This is pure self indulgence.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It was a simple evening in the Devildom. Solomon and Luke were escorting Sawyer back to the House of Lamentation after a group study session at the school’s library. The trio stop at a small, out-out-of-the-way bakery Barbatos recommended to Luke. As they exit, dull crimson eyes follow them for a couple blocks before the body slinks after them. As Luke excitedly describes the flavor of his pastry, Solomon and Sawyer got the distinct feeling of predatory eyes on them. They both scan the area for the source, but miss the dark blob slowly inching along the road’s edge, hidden by constant the shadow. They reach the edge of the main campus when Luke is flung back several blocks, cracking and squelching as his body bounces along the pavement. Solomon’s spell dies on his lips as a purple, inky mass encompasses his head.

Sawyer blindly casts a binding spell on the attacker; however, the grotesque mass easily oozes through the holes of the weak spell. The demon draws in the unconscious Solomon and Sawyer, who is trying to free their friend. Sawyer glances at Luke who is sprinting towards them, chanting a spell. The tentacle wrapped around Solomon is dismembered with a hideously shill shriek. Sawyer takes the distraction to drag Solomon into the school grounds. The demon would not be deprived of a meal. It would take the less filling meal if it meant it wouldn’t starve. All Sawyer could do was gasp before a freezing jelly latched to their leg and jerked them towards the creature. They claw the pavement in an attempt to slow the demon reeling them in. All that does is scrape their hands.

Luke casts the same enchantment, but the demon is ready this time and quickly pulls Sawyer in with another tentacle as the first disintegrates. The demon absorbs Sawyer and rolls away. Luke starts casting another enchantment it attacks empty air. He scours the area but sees nothing of the demon. He screams in desperation, anger, and fear. Solomon gasps the little angel’s name, and Luke rushes to the sorcerer’s side. The angel incoherently babbles as he tries to help Solomon stand up. When Solomon is on his feet, he dials a few numbers but no one answers. Muttering an ancient curse, Solomon summons one of his pacts. The demon rushes them to the student council room then leaving. Nearly every demon stands up when they see the two boys barreling into the room, looking like they had been through every type of hell. Solomon passes out from exhaustion and intensity of the demonic power while Luke struggles to stave off the corruption. None of the nine demons present take the news well.


	2. Mammon's Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i completely redid this chapter. It's amazing the motivation you get to write when you have so much course work to do.  
> *Ach Katan is Hebrew for Little Brother  
> **An oblex is a thing from D&D and was the only monster thing I could find that actually took people's memories. I still tweaked what it can do for story purposes but I don't think you care all that much.

It takes the demon lords less than an hour to find Sawyer, and less than five minutes to find the offending demon. Although quite alive, the demon pleads for its death. Aside from a few scratches and light bruising, Sayer is relatively unharmed. Physically at least.

At the House of Lamentation, Mammon cradles them, quietly pleading to them to wake up. He needs to make sure they were okay.

He needs to make sure that the demon didn’t do anything to them.

He needs to know they would wake up.

Needs to know he would still be able to see their smile in the morning.

Needs to hear their laugh again.

Needs THEM.

Simeon stands in the entrance hall, a look of terrified anticipation etched into his face. Lucifer explains the situation that occurred with a faux-calmness as he guides the angel to Sawyer. Asmo carries Solomon to his room with Luke at his heels. Satan takes Levi and the twins around the dorm to gather different things that might help speed up Sawyer’s recovery.

Lucifer gently knocks on Mammon’s door and softly demands to be let in so he and Simeon can check on their human. Nothing is heard from the room for a solid minute. Lucifer tries again more firmly. A warning growl and loud rustling of wings are heard. The eldest brother begins to fly into a rage, but Simeon calms the prideful demon down enough so he doesn’t destroy the door. The angel gently tries to persuade Mammon to let him in so he can heal Sawyer. After a few long seconds of silence, a murmur of a ‘come in’ allows the angel and demon entrance.

The room is only illuminated by the sickly yellow glow pulsing off Mammon’s demonic form. His bat-like ear twitches, signaling to the duo that he’s listening. Simeon slowly crosses the room to the mess of pillows and blankets. The angel’s careful not to disturb any of the trinkets and treasures littering the room. Lucifer follows after him, doing his best to bite his tongue about the mess. A small chest catches his eye. It’s rather ordinary looking compared to the extravagance of the rest of the room. However, he notices a few deep scratches in the stained cherry wood. The name made it a little easier for the elder brother to keep quiet.

Simeon reaches the edge of the nest, and gently pries the fallen angel enough off the unconscious human to cast his healing magic. The job is completed in a matter of minutes, so Simeon backs away. With a gentle tone, the angel reassures Mammon that Sawyer is doing fine and just needs some rest. Mammon side glances the angel with disbelief, but is far too emotionally drained to fight with him. He just curls around his treasure, resting the base of his bat-like ear over the human’s chest, listening to the steady beat of the heart within.

Lucifer approaches his baby brother and with a hesitant hand, gently rubs a feathered shoulder. Mammon’s wings flex with tension, but relaxes a bit after a few seconds, accepting the rare physical affection his older brother gives.

“Will they be okay?” came a raspy, choked whimper.

“…Of course, they will be. They have you looking after them,” replied the steady whisper.

“But I failed. So badly. How could I…? They’ll never-”

“They will. You know that.”

“It’s my fault. All mine. Always mine.”

“They love you too much to hate you. In the end they will forgive you. You are their number one for a reason.”

“But-”

“Hush little brother. You are not to blame. They will not cast false blame on you. They love you with everything they have……As do I.”

“…”

“Rest Ach Katan. Please do not forget we love you.”

A tender kiss is placed at the base of Mammon’s curled horn.

Quietly, Lucifer exits the bedroom, and finds Simeon trying to calm a shuddering and bawling Luke down the hall and the twins just outside the door.

“Asmo’s looking after Solomon. He seems alright. Just exhausted. He should fine after some rest and a lot of food. Levi’s-”

“Lev’s holed up in his room. Satan’s researching the demon that attacked Sawyer,” Belphegor interrupted, fully awake.

Lucifer gives a small nod of understanding.

Suddenly, a single knock resonates through the house. Luke’s sobs quiet down to sniffles and the twins tense at the noise. Lucifer just squares his shoulders and removes any expression from his face. He answers the door for his master, guiding him and the loyal butler to the dorm’s sitting room. Diavolo sits in one of the armchairs, Barbatos standing behind him. Lucifer takes the seat on the couch closest to the prince. Beelzebub sits next to him while Belphegor half sits on the couch’s armrest, posed to attack if need be. Both loosely clasp their hand together, keeping one free. The angels take the love seat on the other side of Diavolo. Asmodeus, Satan, and Leviathan file in together. Asmodeus stiffly takes the second armchair. Satan remains standing, intensely flipping through an impossibly thick book. Leviathan fidgets behind Asmodeus’s armchair, pulling at his fingers, never letting his gaze linger.

The demon prince calmly looks at everyone present, gauging their emotional and mental states. The silent minutes drag on with each assessment.

“So, the hell do you want your highness?”

“Belphegor!” came Lucifer’s sharp warning and even sharper glare, “Diavolo is the reason you even are alive. I suggest you give him that respect he deserves. Unless you wish to see just what part of me birthed Satan.”

Belphegor shrinks back a little. Beelzebub moves a bit to block the view of his twin, glaring back a bit at the eldest brother. Diavolo places a sturdy hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, silently asking him to relax. Begrudgingly, Lucifer complies, moving his hard stare to the floor. The prince asks the angels about the condition of the two humans. Luke shortly explains that Solomon will be alright after some bed-rest. Everyone’s gaze turns to the solemn older angel. It takes a few seconds for the angel to respond as he mulls over how exactly to explain the situation.

“Physically, Sawyer is alright. Just a few scrapes and minor bruising.”

“But?” Asmodeus pushed.

“But their mind is…jumbled.”

“I think you need to be a little more specific than that.” Belphegor snaps.

“The demon that attacked Sawyer and Solomon was an Oblex.” Satan provided.

The room fell deathly silent.

Satan further explains for the confused angels, “It’s a rather new demon that’s been cropping up here and there in the Devildom and Human Realm. Making a long lecture short, it feeds on memories and then takes the form of the victim to find other prey. We did manage to find them before the oblex finished feeding, but I’m afraid the damage is done.”

Luke pipes in, “Is there any way we can get their memories back? There has to be something we can do!”

“I was getting to that chihuahua.” “OI!” “As far as I can tell there’s not really any way for the memories to come back. Maybe for the more deeply rooted memories, their brain might be able to recreate those if they experience them again. But I need to do some research to get any definite answer.”

“So that means you need to keep the demon alive?” Diavolo asks.

Satan briefly nods. With a contemplative hum, Diavolo stares into the lit fireplace trying his best to find the best solution. He was their ruler after-all. He needs to have the correct answer. He could sense how lost and distraught the brothers were feeling, and it was his responsibility to guide them.

With a deep breath, Diavolo grants Satan permission to do any research he needs on the oblex. A wicked sneer splits Satan’s face as he mentally makes a list of “research” he needs. The prince then requests of Lucifer to house Solomon and the angels until he recovers so the angels can better monitor both humans. Lucifer sends a few little devils to go prepare rooms for their guests.

After a few minutes of pause, Diavolo asks about Mammon. Lucifer doesn’t immediately reply, but eventually gives a vague, non-answer, not wanting to expose his precious little brother’s thread-thin sanity. The prince lets the matter go, reading between the lines. He tells everyone in the room that they will be excused from RAD until they feel ready to go back before getting up and leaving with Barbatos and Lucifer. As they reach the door, Diavolo invites his friend and lover to his castle if he needs to talk. Lucifer politely refuses his lord’s and heads back inside to see to the new guests.

When the eldest brother reaches the main sitting room again, everyone’s dispersed. He glances out a window to find the artificial moon in the abysmal sky slowly turn into the sun. A heavy sigh leaves the weary demon. He heads to his room so he can get ready for the quickly approaching day, ignoring the muffled sobs and restrained anguish that can be heard through the various doors he passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the people who left kudos! And a special thank you to the person who actually bookmarked this, holy fuck!!! You my good personage, are the literal best.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm a slut for amnesia stories and this is my attempt at one. Thank you for getting to the end and I hope I didn't make you throw up too much. As always with every story, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me this is insulting garbage that needs to be taken down.  
> Thanks again :)


End file.
